The Arrival of the New Students
by AquaRose77
Summary: OCDH has officially become a mixed school, with all the cute boys from Briarwood and everything. But, with the arrival of a new African-British student, is the PC in for the ride of their most exhilarating ride ever? How can they charm their almost boyfriends if they seem to have only eyes for the new student. Plus, what is Cam hiding from Claire about the new student? *ON HOLD*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Octavian Country Day High

Grade 11 Homeroom

8:25 am

The OCDH eleventh graders filed their way into their homeroom class. They were twenty-five minutes late, but no one really cared. The Pretty Committee - Massie Block, Alicia Riviera, Kristen Gregory, Dylan Marvil and Claire Lyons - made their way to their respective seats at the back of the class. Their almost boyfriends - Derrick Harrington, Josh Hotz, Griffin Alexander, Kemp Hurley and Cam Fisher - took their protective seats in front of their almost girlfriends.

The entire class was seated, waiting for the teacher to come in. Massie and a few other girls re-applied their Krispy Kreme Glossip Girl lip gloss, while most people just started absent-mindedly drumming on their desks and chairs. The minute Mrs Amazon stepped into the classroom, however, all fidgeting ceased.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Mrs Amazon," the class replied dutifully.

"As you know, today is the first day of school, so we have new students."

The class groaned, but the Pretty Committee sat up and listened attentively.

"There are two new students. The first is Mari dos Santos. Mari, you can come in."

A girl walked into the classroom. She wore a black, floral-patterned knee-length dress with black ballet flats. Her blonde hair was in a high ponytail, and she had a nice smile and pretty blue eyes.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Mari."

"Hi, Mari," the class responded.

Mari took a seat in front, next to Chris Plovert, and the two of them started talking. Massie nodded and tapped something on her iPad mini. Mari dos Santos would definitely be a good addition to the committee.

"The next new student is Amarilis Milner. Amarilis, come in please."

As soon as Amarilis walked in, everybody froze. She wore a beige top that was cut just above her belly-button, black denim shorts and black knee-length Converse All Stars. Her auburn hair was left to flow down to her shoulders, and there were blue and green highlights and hair extensions, and pink and purple feathers and beads. It contrasted beautifully with her slightly tanned skin.

"Hello." She had a British accent, and she waved and smiled.

Everyone else waved back, except the PC. They were too stunned to even move.

"You can go sit over there." Mrs Amazon pointed to the only free seat - next to Cam.

Amarilis made her way over and sat down. It was then that people noticed that her left eye was lavender and her right eye looked golden.

"I like your eyes," Derrington said to Amarilis, leaning over the four other boys to talk to her.

"Thanks. I like your smile."

He blushed. "Thank you."

"Alright, class, since today is the first day, we'll just stay in homeroom. Tomorrow, however, I'll be assigning you to groups of six."

The bell rang, and everyone crowded round either Amarilis or Mari. The Pretty Committee had never felt so much like LBRs.

**Massie Block's Current State of the Union**

**IN**

**Mrs Amazon**

**OCDH**

**Almost bfs**

**OUT**

**New Students**

**Feathers**

**Coloured hair**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Clique or anything else affiliated with anyone else. I just own my characters and plot.**

**A/N: It turns out that Griffin's last name is Hastings or something, so just take the 'Alexander' as his middle name, alright? : P Danke! (Thank you in Dutch, I think)**

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**3:51**

"Can you believe those thieves?" Alicia asked furiously.

She and the rest of the committee were lying on Massie's uncharacteristically long and wide bed.

"I prefer Mari to that Amarilis whatever," Massie said.

"Is it because Derrington told her that she has pretty eyes and he's never done the same to you?"

"Point." Alicia drew an imaginary tally in the air.

"No. Mari just seems cooler than Amarilis."

"Or because he blushed when she complimented him, and he never does that for you?" Kristen and Claire asked in unison.

"Double point." Alicia drew another tally in the air.

Massie glared at them before hopping off her bed and heading to her closet. She pulled out two outfits and held them up for the rest of the committee to assess. The first outfit was a knee-length pink dress with a matching hair tie and bracelet. The second outfit was a Navy Blue Dot knee-length Gemma dress with a matching necklace.

"Rate them."

"9.7, 9.8," Kristen said.

"9.9, 9.8," Alicia said.

"9.6, 9.7," Dylan said.

"9.9, 9.9," Claire said.

"Second one it is," Massie decided.

Massie out the outfits back in her closet and headed over to her Windows 8 Lenovo laptop. The four other girls grabbed chairs and sat around her. She booted it up and logged into her Skype.

"Do you guys want to talk to our guys?"

"Shoosh yeah!" was the enthusiastic reply.

Derrington was online, so she sent him a video chat request. He accepted it. Massie smoothed her already smoothed hair, and soon, Derrington's handsome face filled up her screen.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey." He pushed his overgrown hair out of his eyes.

"Give us a chance to talk to our girls," Kemp joked. He, Griffin and Josh were standing behind Derrington. "Hey, Dylan."

"Hi, Kemp." She smiled flirtatiously.

"Where's Cam?" Claire asked.

"He's at home," Josh replied. "Um, hey, Alicia."

"Hiya Joshy."

While everyone was talking to everyone, no one noticed Claire slip out of the room, holding her laptop. She went to the downstairs bathroom and locked herself in. She logged into her IM, and thankfully, Cam was online.

**CLyons: Hi!**

**CamFish: Hey! Hru?**

**CLyons: Good, wbu?**

**CamFish: Good, just annoyed that the entire ride home, all D could talk about was Amarilis this and Amarilis that.**

**CLyons: What did he say?**

**CamFish: He kept on saying how pretty she and her eyes are, and all that chizz.**

**CLyons: Well, M better not find out kuz she is j.**

**CamFish: Ooh, already? This ought to be good.**

**CLyons: Do not tell him that she is j. Prom.**

**CamFish: Fine, I prom. Absolutely. G2g, ttyl. Love you.**

**CLyons: Love you too.**

Cam logged out of his IM and threw himself onto his bed. He hated lying to Claire. He loved her, he really did, but he loved someone more. This someone was someone he had met about three years ago. They hit it off and began dating. However, he completely forgot he was dating Claire, and he could not bring himself to tell her the truth. He grabbed his tablet and logged into his second IM. Thankfully, she was online.

**SKHeart: Hey. Miss you 3**

**AfroBrit: Miss you too, love. 3**

**SKHeart: I hate lying to her. It's killing me, y'know?**

**AfroBrit: I know how you feel. Totes. Just give it time. But you can do it in priv8, so you don't disgrace her, yeah?**

**SKHeart: True. G2g, mom's home. Love you. 3**

**AfroBrit: Love you, too. 3**

Mira Fisher noticed that there was something wrong with her seventeen-year-old son. Ever since his father died, he was all she had left.

"Cam, honey, what's wrong? Your green eye has turned blue."

"Mom, I'm lying to a very close friend. But, if I tell my friend the truth, I'm positive I'll only hurt them more than the lies."

"Well, sweetie, you could, for instance, sing a song to the person or write a poem to the person, expressing how you feel or expressing the truth in it. You do not necessarily have to blurt out the truth to the person. Just do it in a way that will make the person feel a bit okay."

"That's brilliant, mom! Thank you!"

He rushed upstairs to his room to do who knows what.

"Wait!" Mira called after him. "You forgot to help me put away the groceries."

"I love you, mom!"

She laughed quietly to herself as she began to put the groceries away herself. He reminded her so much of his father, it just did not make sense.

* * *

**Current State of the Union**

**IN**

AfroBrit

Skype

Lies

**OUT**

CLyons

IM

Truth


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am officially obsessed with Little Mix! I downloaded their entire album because of this! Listen to them! P.S. Most of this chappie was inspired by me close friend, bullchizz155 (Jill). Read her fics, yeah?**

* * *

**Octavian Country Day High**

**Grade 11 Homeroom**

**8:03 am**

Massie and the committee ambled their way into homeroom. Massie wore the outfit that had been decided on the night before: a Navy Blue Dot knee-length Gemma dress with the matching navy necklace and a pair of navy suede flats. She tied her hair in a high ponytail.

Alicia wore a blue shirt with a pair of denim shorts and black ankle booties. Her hair was curly. Claire wore a green sweater, jeans and Keds. Massie nearly cried when she saw her. Dylan wore a red top skinny jeans and red flats. She tied her hair into a side ponytail. Kristen wore a blue crop top, black shorts and black All Stars.

Amarilis walked into the classroom next, and she wore a pink and purple mid-calf length dress that sparkled from time to time and a pair of limited edition Christian Louboutin flats that weren't supposed to come out till, like, the next year. Her hair had teal and silver highlights and hair extensions, with silver and yellow beads. Massie wondered how she was able to change her hair extensions and highlights daily, so she texted Alicia.

**To: Leesh**

**I bet Amarilis' hair is a wig.**

**From: Leesh**

**Given. How did she get those CLs? J'adore… **

Massie looked in Alicia's direction and rolled her eyes to tell her to stop acting like an LBR/Wannabe. Alicia blushed and started talking to Josh. Mari walked in wearing a Spanish red and yellow dress with red leather cowgirl boots. She sat beside Chris again and they began talking. Massie wondered what they were talking about to each other.

Mrs Amazon walked in looking as smart as usual. She sat down at her desk and produced a long sheet (sort of) of white paper and began reading names off it. "Barbera Cooper and Joshua Lebowitz. Shelli Nelson and Michael Chase…"

She went on until she got near to the bottom of the list. "Josh Hotz and Griffin Hastings. Kemp Hurley and Chris Plovert. Dylan Marvil and Kristen Gregory. Alicia Rivera and Mari dos Santos. Massie Block and Claire Lyons. And, finally, because there is an uneven number of pupils in the class and I picked names out of a hat, Cameron Fisher, Derrick Harrington and Amarilis Milner." Massie and Claire leaned forward in their seats, their mouths slightly slack.

"Oh, Mrs Amazon," Claire said in a syrupy sweet voice.

"How about you bring Amarilis to our group and make us an all-girl group, and leave the two boys alone, huh?"

"That's not a bad idea. Amarilis, do you want to change groups?"

Amarilis stood up. "I wouldn't mind, yeah, but it's not up to me alone, yeah? I am in a group; a co-operative union, you see? So, yeah, my group members also have to agree, isn't that right?"

"Completely," Mrs Amazon agreed. "Cameron, Derrick, do you want Amarilis to move to Massie and Claire's group?"

The two boys looked at each other briefly before screaming, "NO!"

"Alright, no need to get possessive. Now, in your groups, you will need to choose a song and perform it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Kristen groaned. "Come _awn_! And what about other school work?"

"Well, Ms Gregory, your other teachers have taken vacations, and your seniors and juniors – well, most of them – have gone to other schools in the area. So you have enough time, really, to perform them tomorrow."

Both Massie and Claire were shocked by the boys' sudden outburst, but they did not show it, in case someone was watching them. Claire sent Cam a slithering glance, and he responded with a shy smile. Massie did not even dare to look at Derrington. Instead, she re-applied her Baby Aspirin Glossip Girl lip-gloss.

"I hate that girl," she whispered to Claire. "She's too _ah-nnoying_ for words!"

"_Ahb-viously_. I wish I could just…ugh!"

"We _have _to teach her a lesson," Alicia said, leaning forward in her seat.

"How? Everyone seems to _ah-dore _her; even girls."

"Point," Alicia remarked.

The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the class to go and talk to the remaining students in the school. The Pretty Committee, who was not a fan of crowded places, waited before exiting themselves.

"Did you and Cam fight?" Dylan asked Claire.

"Nope."

"Then, why such a loud 'NO!' Almost as if he's dating her."

"Well, I guess he'll have to answer to that."

Claire angrily made her way to Cam's locker, stomping her Keds every step of the way. Cam saw her flared nostrils, blazing eyes, and tried to make a run for it, but she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, glaring.

"Well, hello to you too." He pecked her on the cheek, but she stood there, nostrils only slightly flared. "Um, did I do something wrong?"

"Do you like Ama…Amara…Ami…?"

"Amarilis," he corrected.

"What-ehvs!" She was angry that he got her name right. He _ahb-viously _liked her.

"N-n-no…"

"Then why the loud no this morn?"

"Um, because… because…"

"Because?" She narrowed her eyes until they became slits. "Go _awn_!"

"Only because Derrington keeps drooling over her! If she's in our group, it'll save my ears from hearing 'Amarilis' all the time." He slammed his locker door shut. "By the way, you've changed, Claire. You're acting like Massie now."

He walked away angrily and Claire stood there, dumbfounded. The rest of the committee headed over to her.

"So, what did he say?" Massie asked.

"You never mind," Claire said.

"_Kuh-laire_!" Massie exclaimed. "Anyway, we _ahb-viously_ need to update our wardrobe."

"Fast."

* * *

"I am ex-haus-ted," Massie cried, lying on her bed and dropping the twenty or so shopping bags onto the emerald tiled floor. Claire nodded in agreement, sitting comfortably on Massie's bed and dropping her fifteen bags on the floor. She had wanted to go to the guesthouse, but, as Massie put it, she was too ex-haus-ted, and so she decided to spend the night with Massie.

"Anyway, what did Cam say?" Massie asked.

Claire looked blankly into space.

"_Kuh-laire_! Are you a mime?"

Claire shook her head.

"Then, why are you being so _damn _silent?"

"He said that it would save him from hearing 'Amarilis' all the time, because Derrington drools over her all the time. He also said that he and she aren't dating."

"Do you really believe what he said?"

"Well, yeah."

"What if he's lying?"

"Why would he do that? We love each other."

"Do you really trust him as much?"

"Yes. Are you… interested in Cam again?" Claire was becoming suspicious of Massie. Come on, Massie used to like Cam until she found out that Claire liked Cam and vice-versa.

"Of course _nawt_, _dah-ling_. I love Derrington, not Cam."

"Okay. Well, he has been… distant these days."

"What do you mean?"

"We don't go on dates as often as we used to. And even if we do, he spaces out often."

"Wow. Awesome relationship, much?"

"It's _nawt_ funny! All the same, I trust him and I'm sure he's planning something special for me."

Inside, Claire Lyons doubted what she had said. If Amarilis was planning to steal Cam, she was going to have to go through her. Claire was going to beat fashion Queen Amarilis with her tasty new wardrobe. She was going to have to convert and become fully, fashion expert Massie the Second.

* * *

**Current State of the Union**

**IN**

Fashion, Dishonesty and Invaders

**OUT**

Keds, No fashion and Groups


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heya! How have you been? Once again, I apologize for any delay. BTW, bullchizz155 and I worked on this together. She is a CCFisher shipper, so I just had to include a few lines of that!**

**SOTM (Song of the Moment): Guardian Angel by Tyler James Williams and Coco Jones**

**QOTM (Quote of the Moment): "The future depends on what we do in the present." - Mahatma Gandhi**

**"Truly I tell you, anyone who will not receive the kingdom of God like a little child will never enter it." (Mark 10:15)**

* * *

**Octavian Country Day High**

**The Hallway**

**7:57 am**

"Ready?" Massie asked the girls while they were in front of her locker. They had all gone to the mall and spa the day before, buying clothes, shoes, accessories… well, everything. They looked fabulous, as though the world's top designers dipped them in fashion.

"Affirmative." Kristen wore a blue American Vintage Jacksonville top and a pair of grey leggings, with a yellow skinny leather belt and black with gold studded heels, ankle booties.

"_Ahb-solutely_!" Dylan wore a blue tank top, a pair of white Morgan shorts and white ankle booties, with about five or six inch heels.

"Yes." Alicia wore a white, laced, leather jacket with scrunched sleeves to her elbows, a black tank top and a black, lace, knee-length, ruffled skirt with a pair of white knee-length boots. Her hair was curlier than usual.

"Of course!" For once, Claire was dressed in a way that made her fit in with the crew. She wore a tight blue tank top, an even tighter purple and white floral knee-length skirt, and brown Mario Giordano sandals. She had straightened her bangs and the rest of her hair was curled into tight ringlets, left to rest on her shoulder blades.

Massie wore a pink crop tank, white floral patterned leggings and black knee-high boots. A section of her belly showed though her outfit and her brown hair with new blue and pink highlights gave her the look.

"Um, Massie, we're singing the songs today," Kristen said.

"Oh, yeah. Claire and I are singing Give It Up. Kristen, you and Dylan sing Bad For Me. Alicia, tell Mari that you guys are singing Eyes Open, okay?"

"Okay."

The five girls made their dramatic entrance into the homeroom. Massie half-wished there was a fan blowing their hair back. They sat down at their spots, satisfied with the approving glances they got.

"Smoking." Kemp ran his eyes appreciatively over Dylan.

"Alicia, you look amazing." Josh smiled at her.

"Kristen, looking good!" Griffin hi-fived her.

The Committee sat back and waited for Amarilis to walk in and beat their entrance. A few minutes later, Amarilis walked in wearing a knee-length yellow summer dress with yellow and white polka-dotted flats. Her hair had white highlights, and yellow and orange hair extensions with a pink, purple and yellow feather for good luck, and some traditional beads from Africa. She was talking to Cam when she walked in, who wore a black t-shirt, skinny jeans and black All Stars. She was laughing and smiling, and it ticked Claire off. To the other side of her was Derrick, who wore a blue t-shirt, a black leather jacket, Air Jordans. He looked like he was also contributing to Amarilis' joy, and it made Massie see green and red.

Mari and Chris were right behind them, laughing and chatting as well. Mari wore a pair of white jeans, black boots and a yellow off-the-shoulder top with a white vest underneath. Her blonde hair was in a side braid and tied with a yellow ribbon. Chris wore a white t-shirt, jeans and black vans.

Mrs Amazon came into the class not long after. She sat at her desk and said, "Barbera Cooper and Joshua Lebowitz, come and perform your song."

The pairs came and went, and then it got to Dylan and Kristen's turn.

"Hey!" Kristen started. "So… Dylan and I are going to sing Bad for Me by Megan and Liz. If you'll be able to tell, I'll sing Megan's part and Dyl will sing Liz's part."

"… You feel so good, but you're so bad for me," they ended.

The whole class applauded. They loved their voices. Massie was impressed. With their voices and their new wardrobe, their sort-of-Alpha statuses were going to improve massively.

Alicia and Mari were next, singing Eyes Open by Taylor Swift. Wanting to be the star of the duet, Alicia sang most of it, leaving Mari to sing as a back-up singer. All the same, their voices were like those of angels singing to God. Apart from Massie – who felt like giving Alicia and Mari [somehow] the entire world – Josh and Chris were very impressed.

Massie and Claire were next. As soon as they stood at the front, designed to look like a podium, gasps erupted from the contesting audience. Everyone was shocked because of Claire's new outfit. She was indeed hiding her hotness with all those baggy clothes. Amarilis seemed to be a little irritated about the way Cam stared dazedly at Claire. He was still more in love with Amarilis, or so he thought, but he was shocked. Claire looked hot.

Massie and the rest of the Committee – excluding Claire – dreaded the moment. The last time Claire sang, she sounded like a frog, and they were glad Massie was her partner. They were surprised when Claire sang perfectly in Give It Up by Ariana Grande and Elizabeth Gillies, as though she were a natural. Choir lessons had definitely paid off.

Claire mesmerized the class in the duet, but they were even more mesmerized when Amarilis sang. She was a born star. Realizing this, the Pretty Committee began to hate her even more. They suddenly did not feel like listening to Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men anymore. Derrick, Cam and Amarilis ended the song with each boy on either side of Amarilis with a star pose.

TPC were not even interested in listening to Kemp and Chris singing Live While We're Young by One Direction, or Griffin and Josh singing Fireflies by Owl City.

Claire and Massie could have sworn that Cam and Derrick almost kissed Amarilis. Was she stealing their boys and their popularity? They were the Pretty Committee, for crying aloud – the girls that everyone wanted to be like, talk to and be friends with. They could _nawt _imagine losing everything to a one-woman player, nor could they imagine losing their boys since the seventh grade to her. She was suddenly their number one enemy.

The bell rang, signalling lunchtime, and everybody began to pack up his or her things before leaving. As usual, the Committee waited for a while, none of them saying a word, especially Massie and Claire. As the girls walked through the hallways, earning more and more stares, Claire got irritated. She wanted Cam to stare at her, not them.

After taking their lunch, they joined Cam, Josh, Derrick, Griffin and Amarilis at their table. Massie sat by Derrick but remained silent, and Claire sat by Cam. It was not as fun as it usually was, since Amarilis sat on Cam's other side.

"You look great, Lyons," Cam said. "I love your outfit."

"Thanks honey. I'm glad you like it." She decided to flirt a little.

"You're just as good in anything you wear, darling."

Amarilis laughed at that and muttered _Yeah, right_. Claire heard her, but ignored her. Cam and Amarilis kept tapping away at their phones, but Claire could not see anything he typed, so she turned away and talked to the others instead.

**AfroBrit: **Damn, she gets me every time! _

**SKHeart: **Come on, sweetheart, she _is_ my girlfriend.

**AfroBrit: **Oh, and _I am _not?

**SKHeart: **Awww, don't think like that darling. You know I love you.

**AfroBrit: **Haven't you figured anything out yet?

**SKHeart: **No…

**AfroBrit: **. I cannot keep staying away from you in public.

**SKHeart: **I _will_ work on it, promise. Love you.

**AfroBrit: **Love you too.

**IN**

Improved Popularity, Thieves and Hatred.

**OUT**

Dishonesty, Invaders and Yellow

* * *

**Hope you liked it! God bless!**

**- A :) x**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hailo! I'm so sorry, I had exams and I was really tired and busy... and my friend had the book I wrote this in and she kept forgetting to bring it!**

* * *

**SOTM: Take It Away by John-Alan Slachta**

**QOTM: We come to love, not by finding the perfect person, but by looking at an imperfect person perfectly.**

**"Look to the Lord and His strength; seek his face always. Remember the wonders he has done, his miracles and the judgements he pronounced." (1 Chronicles 16: 11 - 12)**

* * *

**The Milner Estate**

**The Living Room**

**5:23 pm**

Amarilis sunk into the brown leather couch in her living room. She was waiting for her father to come in. And, as if on cue, Mr Robert Milner and Mrs Rosetta Milner came in and sat on the couch opposite her.

"Great," she said. "I ask for you, and you bring her as well." Rosetta was her stepmother. Her maiden name was Stone.

"Amarilis, you could show a little more respect for your step-mother."

"I do respect her. I'm just expressing the fact that I wanted only you to come, and you come with extra baggage."

"Amarilis, anything you can to say to me, you can say to Rosetta."

"No, it's not everything. You know what, you just forget about it. Apparently, you don't care enough to do what I ask, just once."

Her dad's face contorted with anger, and he looked as though he was going to spew some profanity, but Rosetta stepped in. "Robert, it's okay. I understand what she's going through. Amarilis, I know I'm not your real mother, but that doesn't mean I don't love you."

"You don't love me; you don't know what I'm going through; you don't know anything about me!"

Amarilis stood up and headed for her room. "You were the only person I thought I could trust. But now, I obviously see that I was wrong. You used to encourage me in everything I did – you and mom. Ever since you met Rosetta, I _know _that I have been the last person on your mind. Everything is Rosetta this and Rosetta that. On my seventh birthday, you promised me that you would always be there for me. Remember that day? That was the day after Mom left. But everything changed on my sixteenth birthday. I was virtually left alone. And, you know why? Because you met _her_." She pointed to Rosetta and ran upstairs to her room.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on her door. "GO AWAY," she screamed.

"Um, if you want me to go, then…" Cam's voice softened her.

"No, Cam, don't go."

"But you just said I should." She could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh, Cam, come in, please?"

The door opened, and in walked Cam, looking as handsome as usual. He smelled like Drakkar Noir – as always – and he seemed really happy. Joining Amarilis on the bed, he said, "What's got you so ticked off?"

"Nothing really, it's just Rosetta being her normal useless self."

"Aw, give her a chance, my Ama."

"But she annoys me so much. Ever since she came, I've been ignored on so many levels."

"Come on, Ama, please?" He readied his hands.

"Don't you _dare _tickle me! Oh, Cam, stop it!"

He chuckled and tickled her until she was out of breath. "You win," she gave in.

The two of them lay back down, her head resting on his chest. She liked the slow rhythmic movement of his chest as he inhaled and exhaled.

"Ama, how long are you staying in the States?"

"I don't know. Maybe Rosetta will get bored and want to move to Russia or something."

"What will you do with this huge estate?"

"We have some Milners in the area, so I guess they'll stay here instead."

"Tell me about your mom again. Please?"

"Okay. My mom is – was – Mrs Ekamma Milner, formerly Inyang. She was born in Nigeria, then when she was around thirteen, her parents moved to Ghana. At the age of sixteen, she was really independent and she moved to the UK – specifically Scotland – where she met my dad. They dated for about six years, and then they got married and had their first child: my brother, Shane. Then came me. The day before I turned seven, my mom left with Shane. I have idea where she is now."

"That gets me every time… My mother said she'd like to meet you sometime over dinner."

"Aw, I'd like to meet her too. Maybe tomorrow? I mean, I'm definitely not going to do anything with Rosetta or my dad."

"Great! I'll tell her when I get home."

"Cam, how come you never came to visit me in Scotland?"

"Because if I had, people would have gotten suspicious. And, you know you're basically a celebrity there, so the pictures might've gotten leaked online, and Claire would've seen them and broken up with me."

"Why would you care if she broke up with you? You said that you love me, yet it seems as though Claire breaking up with you is the end of your world."

Cam didn't answer. If it wasn't for the fact that she could feel his chest move up and down, she would've thought that he had left. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but all she could do was think about the one question that had been on her mind since she had come to the States: 'Does he still love me?'

* * *

**Westchester Mall**

**The Nail Place**

**8:17 am**

It was finally Saturday! TPC was at the nail place, getting their nails done. Mrs Amazon had requested for Massie and Claire to drop by the school, so they were also preparing for that.

Alicia wore a cropped yellow jacket, a white cami, black skinny jeans and black ankle booties. Her mother had been so thrilled that Alicia had gotten golden highlights in her hair that she gave her a gold ring – one that had been in the family for generations.

Dylan wore yellow leggings, a pink, sleeveless top and pink ballet flats. She had attached pink and yellow hair extensions, and she wore a pink Alice band to go with it.

Kristen was dressed in a yellow tank top, shorts and her yellow Converse. She had a meeting with her Soccer Sisters after her manicure with the girls.

Massie wore a purple knee-length dress with matching purple flats. She paired it with a black clutch with a strap that she had found on sale online.

Claire wore a blue blouse, skinny jeans and lace-up black Converse boots. She paired her outfit with some cute earrings she had bought and a handbag. Claire had definitely become Mass II.

The girls were doing their hair and nails because they were going to a Carnival.

"Where to?" Isaac asked when they finished.

"School. We have an appointment," Massie replied.

"Sure thing."

"I have to ask Derrington to come with me to the Carnival after we see Mrs Amazon. As in, like meet me there."

"Why?" Dylan asked.

"Because we haven't gone out since, like, forever."

"Maybe I should ask Cam too."

"Then everyone should invite their guys," Massie suggested.

"It wouldn't hurt!" Alicia exclaimed.

They reached school premises in a few minutes, and went to see Mrs Amazon. Alicia and Dylan waited in the car and Kristen walked to the field, while Mass and Claire went to the classroom.

It felt a little bit weird, being the only ones in the hallways. Massie, especially, wasn't used to the quietness. Every time they entered the school, at least twenty people stared at them, but now, they felt like the only ones left in the world.

"I feel weird," Massie said.

"Me too," agreed Claire. "The whole place is too silent."

"Yeah."

They entered homeroom and saw Derrington, Cam and Amarilis sitting in the front row. Mrs Amazon sat at her desk with a huge smile. "We were waiting for you," she said.

"Well, we're here, so what's the problem?" Massie asked.

"I really liked our singing – all five of you – and there's going to be an inter-school singing competition, five people from each school. I decided to choose you five."

"Oh, thanks!" Amarilis smiled. She had never been in a singing competition before and liked the idea. Back in Scotland, she just sang for her church choir and she sang at local cafés.

"You're welcome," Mrs Amazon said. "Anyway, I'm going to 'pair' you guys. You are singing with three other schools, and there are five sections. The first section, only the girls will sing, and then the boys will sing. For the second section, a boy and a girl will sing. For the third section, two boys and a girl will sing, and then vice-versa for the fourth section. For the last section, you are all going to sing together. Are there any questions?"

"Yes," Amarilis said. "Where is it, please?"

"It's at Bacardi High."

"Oh and where do we rehearse?" she asked again.

"You guys must decide, but we should meet here every day after school until the day comes, which is in about a week."

"We can't rehearse at my house," Cam said.

"Nor mine," Massie said.

"Or mine," Derrington said.

"Mine also isn't an option," Claire chimed in.

"We can rehearse at mine," Amarilis said.

"Okay, I guess everything is settled, then." Mrs Amazon picked up a stack of papers from her desk. She gave everyone a copy. "Learn this, and we'll rehearse in two days after school."

"Yes," everyone said.

"Okay, you may go now."

All five lucky ones got up immediately and piled out of the classroom together.

"Goodness," Amarilis exclaimed. "This is so great."

"Singing?" Derrington asked.

"Yeah, I haven't been in a competition before and it sounds amazing. You get me, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Massie air-mimicked. Claire, who was watching her, giggled and high-fived her.

"What's so funny?" Amarilis asked.

"Nothing," Claire replied in a mind-your-business tone.

"So, Derrington," Massie started, "I'm going to a Carnival, do you wanna come?"

"Um, sorry, I asked Amarilis and she said yes."

"How about you, Cam?" Claire asked, slipping her hand into his.

"Sure…"

"Hold _awn_. You asked her?" Massie whispered to Derrington.

"Yes, because you've been ignoring me, and you weren't here, so I asked her."

"Hmmm… what-_ehvs_."

The five of them walked back to the car: Massie, Claire and cam walking in front, Derrick and Amarilis at the back. Goodness knows what they were talking about.

"Isaac, we've got company," Mass said.

"No problem, where to?"

"The Carnival." Massie sat down in the middle of Alicia and Dylan.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Alicia whisper-cried.

"Derrick invited her," Claire responded.

Alicia gasped and picked up her phone. She IM-ed Mass.

**Licia: **R u 2 fighting?

**MassGurl: **No

**Licia: **Then why'd he invite _her_?

**MassGurl: **Because I've been 'ignoring' him

**Licia: **_Puh_-lease

**MassGurl: **I don't get him. Did you invite ur dates?

**Licia: **I invited J, D invited K but K has SS

**MassGurl: **Um, ok

They pulled into the Carnival parking lot and stepped out, one after the other.

* * *

**Current State of the Union**

**IN**

Carnivals, Singing and Contests

**OUT**

Yeah, Derrick and Crowds

* * *

**I hope you liked it! It was longer, but I decided to slash it in half!**

**God bless**

**- A :) xxx**

**P.S. Listen to Say You're Just A Friend by Austin Mahone! Love it!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hailo! I'm updating today, kuz I'm sick and I stayed home. Then, I thought, 'What the heck? Why not just upload now?' So I am. This is for all of you who tell me to update soon :) I just wanted to say thanks to JustThatGirl. She's a guest, though. In case you want to know, I'm half Nigerian, though, because that's what my mom is. My mommy's birthday was yesterday, and my birthday is in a month :) imma be 13 soon :D**

* * *

**SOTM: 11:11 by Austin Mahone**

**QOTM: The stars may fall, but God's Promises will stand and be fulfilled. - J.I. Packer**

**"Very truly, I tell you, the one who believes has eternal life." (John 6:47)**

* * *

**The Soccer Field**

**S.S. Meeting**

**9:02 am**

Kristen reached the field where the meeting was being held. All the other girls sat in the middle of the field, around the circle. She saw a spot for her, next to team captain Martha Bloomsdale, so she made a beeline towards the spot and sat down.

"So nice of you to make it." Martha smiled. "Your nails look fantastic, by the way."

"Yeah," murmured the other fifteen girls in agreement.

"Thank you. Now, please, why was this meeting called into order?"

"Well, Coach Herring told us that there's a state championship coming up. A few scouts came to our training session last week, and apparently they liked us, because they asked Herring if we could play in the championship."

"What's the catch?" a blonde named Kari asked.

"The catch is that this state championship is co-ed."

"Co-ed?" The keeper, Mel, groaned. "Boys and girls, honestly?"

"I guess so. Anyway, the team already in the finals is this all guy team called Greening. From what I've heard about them, they are really good." Martha took pictures from her Kate Spade messenger bag and handed one to each of the girls.

"He's cute," remarked Lisa from the other side, pointing to someone on the left side of the photograph.

"Fourteen trophies," Kristen began, reading from a Wikipedia page Martha printed off the Internet, "in the past year?"

"Apparently. They're really good."

"But we can take them, right?" Kristen asked. "We'll make it through the other rounds and we're gonna beat them!"

"Yes!" the other girls shouted.

"There's another catch, right?" Amelia asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. The championship is held in Europe."

* * *

**The Carnival Grounds**

**Cotton Candy Stand**

**9:29 am**

Massie, Alicia, Josh, Dylan, Kemp, Claire, Cam, Derrick and Amarilis stepped over to the cotton candy stand. Derrick and Amarilis were the first in line. "Which colour?" he asked her.

"Purple, please. It's my favourite colour, yeah?"

He ordered a purple cotton candy and they walked off to a corner somewhere, sharing it. "Amarilis," he started nervously. "There's something that I need to… tell you…"

"What is it?"

"Um, I've only known you for, like, a week, but…"

"But what?"

"I… think… I… like… y… you." And, as though to prove it, he leaned in and kissed Amarilis.

Claire and Cam watched in awe as Derrick kissed her. They both turned around and walked about the grounds. Claire seemed shocked, but Massie looked surprisingly happy for a girl who had just seen her boyfriend kiss another woman.

"Why are you so happy?" Claire asked. "Aren't you sad?"

"I am sad, I admit, but _Kuh-laire_! I got Amarilis' phone." Mass pulled out a purple and white cased iPhone.

"How did you get it?"

"In the car, I sneaked it out of her bag."

"That is totally devious, I like!"

"I can't seem to unlock this stupid phone!"

"Hmmm, let me try."

Massie gave Claire the phone, with the passcode area shown on it. She took a completely wild guess and tapped in 9-3-2-4 (YEAH). It was wrong, so she tapped in 5-6-8-3 (LOVE) and it was correct. Mass high-fived her. They wanted to go straight to the juicy stuff, so they went to her IM app. After some boring messages with supposed paparazzi, they finally got to her messages with **SKHeart**.

**SKHeart: **Hi, beautiful

**AfroBrit: **Hey, darling, how are you?

**SKHeart: **Doing good, just waiting for you to come over

**AfroBrit: **Awww, you know R & R would never allow it

**SKHeart: **Hehe, beg them for your true love?

**AfroBrit: **I tried! O~O female R causes problems. I really don't like her…

**SKHeart: **Give her a chance! Oops, I gtg. Just know that I'll be thinking of your gorgeous eyes before I fall asleep

**AfroBrit: **I'll be thinking of yours too. I love you. Bye

**SKHeart: **Bye

"Oooh!" Massie and Claire squealed. "She has a boyfriend!"

"Meaning what Cam said was true," Claire added.

"Ah, then she's leading Derrick on, from the look of things," Mass said.

"Or, SKHeart could be Derrington. You never know."

"It can _nawt _be him. He's _nawt _that romantic."

"To you. He's not that romantic to you."

"Forget about that for now. We need to go celebrate!"

* * *

**Westchester Int'l Airport**

**The Arrivals Hall**

**10:07 am**

Malise Myah Stone stepped out of the plane and into the arrivals hall. She inhaled the scent of the freshly waxed floor. Who was she? She was Rosetta's only daughter, who simply refused to change her name from 'Stone' to 'Milner'.

Malise had long, dark hair up to the middle of her back and beautifully tanned skin from her well-spent vacation in the Bahamas. Her electric blue eyes glowed with life and energy, and her cheeks had just a hint of a rosy tint. Her teeth were like perfect, white pearls. She wore a white blouse and shorts, with blue flats. Malise had tried hard to downplay her beauty, but it just had not worked. Everywhere she walked, she could feel eyes resting on her and her body.

She walked to the 'Luggage Claim' area and pulled off her three huge suitcases without chipping a beautifully manicured nail. Malise only had to raise her hand a little before about fifteen males, each with a luggage trolley and each willing to push her luggage for her surrounded her. She chose the one that looked the least intimidating: a shaggy, brown-haired boy with green eyes. He loaded her bags onto the trolley and they made their way to the place where people who had just arrived could be picked up. Malise spotted Rosetta standing near the entrance, a huge smile plastered on her not-so-organic face.

"Thank you." Malise placed a kiss on his cheek and took the trolley from him, leaving him standing there, dazed.

"Darling!" Rosetta embraced her daughter, and they gave each other air kisses.

"How's life?" Rosetta asked as they got into the car, the driver loading their bags into the trunk.

"It's been pretty amazing. The Bahamas was beautiful, but I'm thinking Bora Bora next."

"Oh, I hear Bora Bora is fantastic this time of year. Anyway, are you excited about seeing Robert and Amarilis again?"

"Seeing Robert, I'm definitely excited about. Seeing Amarilis… I'm not as excited."

"Why aren't you?"

"She's annoying and stuck-up. I've only known her for about a year, but I wish I could pretend she was my house-girl, not my sister."

"Don't worry, darling, she won't be your sister anymore."

* * *

**The Fisher House**

**Dining Room**

**7:03 pm**

Amarilis and Cam walked into his dining room. Mira Fisher was more than excited to finally meet his girlfriend, the one her had been dreamy about for a little over three years. She was pretty, Mira noted, and she seemed like the kind of girl who didn't soak up attention and live on it… unlike that Massie girl Cam had dated earlier… way earlier.

"Good evening, Mrs Fisher," Amarilis greeted cheerfully. "I hear Cam said that you wanted to meet me?"

"Yes, I did want to meet you. My, oh my, you seem like the best girl for my little Cameron to date.

"Mother," Cam said, his face reddening a little bit.

"Oh, Mrs Fisher-"

"Call me Mira, please, darling."

"Well, Mira, I was wondering if you'd tell me some of Cam's childhood, please?"

Not wanting to hear anything embarrassing about him, Cam got up and went to check on dinner. Yes, Cam was the chef in the Fisher house, although his mom tried to cook… occasionally. He was lucky that she could even make ice. She was a bit clumsy and somewhat disorganized, but that made him cherish her even more. He knew he was a 'Momma's Boy', but, in actual fact, his mom was virtually the only family he had left.

He was young when his father died, too young to understand what was going on. He remembered thinking things like _Why is Mommy crying? _and _Where's my Papa?_ His mother was, almost, his entire world. A part of it was Amarilis, and a small part of it was Claire.

He went back to the dining room, and found his mom and Amarilis giggling. He groaned and sat down.

"Aw, you're cute," Amarilis cooed as she gave him a kiss.

Mira stood up, excused herself and walked into the kitchen, thinking to herself how cute they were. She found a blonde figure standing in the kitchen and almost had a heart attack.

"Sorry, do I know you?" she asked.

"No, not really, you don't."

"Are you a friend of Cam's?"

"Yeah." She heard giggling and peeked inside the dining room.

Mira smiled contentedly. "They are so cute."

"Are they dating?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?"

Claire felt hurt, anger, frustration and every feeling you would feel if you caught your boyfriend cheating on you. Tears were threatening to fall, but she choked them back.

"Um…" She looked at her watch and feigned surprise. "WowIhavetogo."

"I thought you needed something?"

"Tomorrow," Claire said as she bolted out the back door.

"What's your name?" Mira asked, but Claire was already gone. She shrugged and joined the couple at the table, carrying the dinner.

* * *

Claire ran home with tears streaming down her face. She had so many questions in her head. Did Cam ever love her as he said he did? Did he only date her because she was in the Pretty Committee? Or was it that he didn't want to be the only famous Tomahawk who didn't have a girlfriend in the Pretty Committee? What did Amarilis possibly have that she didn't have?

She raced to the guesthouse and jumped on her bed without even caring to take off her shoes. Her sobs were so loud; her mother could hear her from the living room.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She patted her daughter's back, trying to soothe her.

"I don't wanna talk about it.."

"Come on, sweetie, you know you can tell me everything."

"I know I can, Mom, just not right now. May I please be alone?"

"Sure, darling, if you're hungry, your dinner is in the microwave. I love you."

"I love you too."

_I love you_. Those three words rang in her head as her mother left the room and closed the door. How many times had Cam said to her, _I love you_? He had said it countless times, whether over IM or a written note he passed to her through her younger brother, Todd, and his best friend, Tiny Nathan. However, had he really meant it? Obviously, he had not, as he was going around, dating Amarilis. How long _had _they been dating? How was she supposed to know?

She got out of bed, locked the door and sat in front of her dresser's vanity.

A blue-eyed, blonde haired face stared back at her. Her make-up was smeared all over her face. She tried smiling and being like Massie, believing she was pretty, but it didn't work. Whenever she blinked, she saw a reflection of Amarilis, instead of herself.

"Sheesh, I know Amarilis is prettier than you are," she said to herself.

She trudged back to her bed and began weeping and wailing.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! Jill (bullchizz155) and I had an awesome time writing it. Poor Claire, though :(**

**God bless**

**- A :) xxx**


	7. Chapter 6

**I just found out that when I was younger, my dad used to give some of the foam from his beer :P haha**

* * *

**SOTM: Me And You Against The World - Keke Palmer and Max Schneider**

**QOTM: Regular naps prevent old age, especially if you take them while driving! - Anon**

**"Let the peace of Christ rule in your hearts, since as members of one body you were called to peace. And be thankful." (Colossians 3:15)**

* * *

**Octavian Country Day High**

**Cafeteria**

**12:03 pm**

The Pretty Committee walked into the cafeteria in their new arrangement: Massie in the middle, Alicia and Claire on either side of her, and Dylan and Kristen on either side of them (K, A, M, C, D).

As usual, they received the jealous glances. They walked in unison and in style, with their hips swaying in the same direction.

Massie was in a pair of Rag & Bone Arctic skinny jean leggings, a white cut out gypsy crop top – with a black tank top underneath – and yellow G by Guess Embarka wedges. Her curly auburn rested perfectly on her shoulder blades, and she smelled pleasantly of Daisy by Marc Jacobs.

Alicia wore an orange Ralph Lauren Jackie Beaded top, purple Burberry Duchess silk satin shorts, a pair of Fendi satin peep toe pumps with a bow and a white Michael Kors Gia Shoulder flap. She paired the outfit with an Alexander McQueen honeycomb bracelet.

Claire was in a blue Lucca Couture knee-length floral dress and a pair of Aqua sandals. Her hair was in a tight bun, and her baby blue Aldo bag completed her look.

Dylan wore an orange, navy and beige Derek Lam cotton dress, with blue Kate Spade Tock Ballet Flats. A black Jean Paul Gaultier shoulder bag and her red hair in two pigtails completed her look.

Kristen was still reeling from what Martha had told the team. She wore a pair of blue skinny jeans, a yellow top and grey and green converse. Kristen spotted Mari sitting at a table, so she broke herself away from the PC and went to join her.

"Hello," she said brightly.

"Hi," Mari said, looking everywhere but at Kristen.

Mari looked pretty in her red blouse, white skirt and yellow flats. Kristen hadn't noticed it before, but Mari had dyed her blonde hair very dark brown. Her entire look reminded Kristen of the Español flag. The way her hair cascaded down her shoulders made her look like Sofía Vergara. Her eyes looked the tiniest bit red, like she had been crying. Kristen had virtually spent her entire life learning to read people, so she could tell.

"What's got you all teared up?" Kristen asked.

"Nothing you need to know." Mari sniffed and wiped her eyes with her delicate hand. "I hear there's a soccer club here?"

"Yeah, it's called Soccer Sisters. That's not the name of our team though. Why, are you thinking of joining?"

"I might join. My mother wants me to join a sponsored team. By sponsored, she means a school team or something."

"You play soccer?"

"Yes. I grew up watching my older brothers and cousins play it on the streets, and they taught me everything I know."

"That's great, because we need a talented player, if we're going to beat this team named Greening."

"I've heard of them before, and wait… you play soccer too?"

"Yeah, I do. You should swing by practice sometime; it's on the field just opposite the FroYo Parlour."

"Oh, okay, thank you."

"By the way," Kristen said as she got up, "if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here." She headed over to the PC table, where Massie looked a bit furious.

"Why were you associating yourself with filthy LBRs, such as _her_?"

Kristen laughed lightly and shook her head.

A few minutes later, the caf doors opened and in walked a beautiful, tanned girl. Amarilis put her head in her hands and mumbled some very strong words. This girl – Malise – wore a pair of yellow skinny jeans, a yellow blouse and a pair of Marc Jacobs's ankle booties that had only come out the day before. All eyes were on her as she gracefully made her way over to where Amarilis and all the other Tomahawks sat.

"Hey, sister," she said. The sister came out like _sistah_, due to her stay at the Bahamas.

"Hello, there," Amarilis responded, lifting her head from her hands. "I didn't know Rosetta was sending you here, Malise," she said through gritted teeth.

"Well, Ama, she wanted you to show me the ropes, and I didn't want to go anywhere else."

"Isn't that convenient? Where do you want to sit?"

"Over there." She pointed to the PCs table. "I smell Daisy by Marc Jacobs."

"Of course you do. Knock yourself out."

"Thanks! Toodles!" She winked at the Tomahawks and headed over to the table.

Amarilis rolled her eyes and looked around at the table. All of the Tomahawks' eyes were fastened on Malise, especially Cam's. She huffed and poked him in the ribs. It took about ten pokes to get him to tear his eyes off Malise. Even so, he was still looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Anyway," she said, a tad loudly, "are you guys ready to come over?" She was referring to Derrick, Cam and the competition.

"Yeah, yeah," they responded absent-mindedly.

She rolled her eyes again and directed her attention to the PCs table.

Claire's eyes were swollen and red. She hadn't told anyone about the entire Cam thing. She couldn't believe that Cam would do something like that, stabbing her in the heart; five of dating and he did something that hurtful.

"Claire, come _awn_," Massie urged as they sat down at their table, "tell us why you were crying last night."

"It's nothing."

"_Kuh-laire!_"

"What?" she snapped.

"Okay, something has really gotten into you," Kristen said.

"What is it?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, tell us," Dylan chipped in.

"Well," she said, sniffling, "C-Cam's been cheating on me… with Amarilis."

"Ehmagawsh, Claire, we are so sorry." They all stood up and comforted her; everyone except Massie.

"Sit down," she commanded. "Everyone will think she's mourning, even though she is."

They all sat down, and Claire gave Massie a 'thank-you' smile, which she returned.

"Can I join you guys?" Malise asked Massie, obviously sensing that she was the leader.

"Sure, if you'd like."

Malise sat next to Claire and said, "Thank you. I didn't want to sit with those other low-class people, y'know?"

"Yes, I know right?" Alicia said. "I Saw you talking with Amarilis earlier; do you know her?"

"Um, yes, she's my house g-, I mean, _sistah_."

"How long have she and Cam been together?" Massie asked.

"Well, I've done some snooping in her diary, and they've been together for three years. They've known each other since they were five."

The girls' eyes grew wide and Claire's began to water. "What?" she screamed.

Everyone turned to look at them. "Mind your own business," Massie snapped, and they all resumed what they were doing. "You're kidding," she said to Malise.

"Nope, not at all."

"Three years," Claire said, looking over at their table. Amarilis shot her a smile.

Claire got up and hurried out of the caf before she did anything stupid. The other girls followed, including Malise.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**4:23 pm**

Massie sat cross-legged on her bed, staring straight ahead. She had no idea what to do, and she was extremely bored. Alicia, Dylan and Kristen were out, and Claire had a family night out. Malise wasn't an option; she hadn't known her long enough.

Her laptop gave a loud beep, signalling that she had gotten an IM. She had forgotten to go offline the last time she had used it. Mass lazily got out of bed and opened the laptop, sitting in front of it. It was an IM from Derrick.

**Soccer101: Hey, babe, wassup?**

**MassGurl: Nthn much. I'm bored. Girls r all out.**

**Soccer101: Cool. Meet me at the park under the luv tree. I wanna show u how much I luv u, the 2****nd**** way.**

Mass' heart raced. The first time Derrington had said that, they had argued over whether or not he still loved her. He had taken out a pocketknife and carved _'D loves M, D & M = Derrington' _inside a heart. He claimed he loved her and forever would.

**MassGurl: Sure, meet u in 10.**

**Soccer101: Get there fast. Luv u.**

**MassGurl: Luv u 2.**

She shut her laptop and raced into her walk-in for something to wear.

**The Park**

**Under The Love Tree**

**4:29 pm**

Amarilis lay down on the benches at the park under the love tree, listening to one of her all-time favourite songs, _Broken_, through her ear buds, plugged into her iPod. She wasn't focusing on the music, she was deep in thought.

She loved Cam a lot, and she really didn't want to start a war with Claire, but when people are in love, they try as much as possible to win the object of their affection, come hell or high water. She just couldn't help but fall deeper in love with him any time she thought of him.

Amarilis heard footsteps and shot up with fear. Wait, that was silly. If she were going to get kidnapped, her assailant probably wouldn't allow his footsteps to be heard.

"Chillax, it's me," Derrick said.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to meet Mass here. Do you mind if I sit here and wait?"

"Sure, it's no problem."

She closed her eyes, with her mind blank, focusing on the song now. It was _I Almost Do._

_I bet, this time of night you're still up_

_I bet, you're tired from a long hard week_

_I bet, you're sitting in your chair by the window_

_Looking out at the city_

_And I bet, sometimes you wonder about me_

She was so absorbed in the song; she was disturbed when she found soft lips crashing into hers. She peeked a little and saw it was Derrick. She loved Cam and didn't want to betray him with his best friend, but she had a little crush on Derrick. She wanted to break it, but she didn't want to move. She didn't give in either. She just… sat there, still. They stayed that way, Derrick kissing her, waiting for her to oblige, and she sitting there, stiff, until they heard a cough… or a sniff.

Derrick broke it and they turned to see Massie standing behind them, a mixture of a scowl and a frown on her pretty face. "You're both pathetic," she said before stomping off.

"I guess this is when you go chase after her," Amarilis joked before leaving herself.

**OCDH**

**Mrs Amazon's Office**

**8:54 am**

The singing group gathered in Mrs Amazon's office, Cam and Derrick sitting together, Mass and Claire sitting together and Amarilis sitting by herself.

"Did you guys learn what I asked you to learn?" Mrs Amazon asked.

"Yes," they mumbled.

"Great, let's hear it."

They began singing in harmony.

"You were walking on the moon, now you're feeling lo-o-ow

What they said isn't true, you are beautiful

Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling

Words like those won't steal your glow, you're one in a million…

… So, don't be ashamed to wear your crown

You're a king, you're a queen inside and out."

"That sounded amazing! Have you guys met up at Amarilis' house yet?"

"No," Amarilis replied.

"Well, you should. Anyway, do you have any song choices in mind?"

"Yeah," Massie said with a deathly glare at Amarilis. "The girls could sing _The Boy Is Mine._"

"That's a nice song. Any objections? …Good, is there anything else?"

"The boys – I mean, Cam and I – could sing _For The First Time_," Derrick suggested.

"Also another nice song. Anything else?"

"All of us could sing either _Madness, Sing _or _Numb_," Amarilis said.

"Okay, okay, keep them coming."

"For a boy and a girl," Claire began, "the song could be _Two Heads Are Better Than One _or _Half of My Heart_."

"That's good, that's good."

The bell rang, signalling a sort of 'break' time. As everyone else left, Mrs Amazon called Amarilis back. "Amarilis, you were absolutely fantastic in your performance with Cam and Derrick. How would you like a solo?"

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing! I'd love that so much, thank you!"

**The Milner Estate**

**4:03 pm**

**The Music Room**

Amarilis led the gang into the music room. It was a Tuesday; Robert was playing cards and Rosetta and Malise had gone to get their hair and everything else done by professionals.

"This room is amazing," Claire said, and then blushed as though she had said something wrong.

"Thank you. I googled the songs we pitched in this morning and sent them wirelessly to my Mac." She pointed to a purple-cased Mac. "So, my Mac will project their lyrics onto the screen while we are in the recording booth." She pointed to the middle of the room and ushered Cam and Derrick in, projecting their lyrics on the screen.

While the boys were singing, Amarilis headed over to Mass and Claire and said, "Massie, what happened at the park was no big deal. I didn't kiss him back, I promise."

"Mhmm," Massie said. "I think I'll believe you when people slam revolving doors."

"Alright, good for you. And, Claire, I noticed you had been crying earlier. What was all that about?"

"I think that's virtually none of your business. And it's certainly nothing you need to know," Massie answered for Claire.

"And I think that I wasn't talking to Claire, not you. Why were you crying, _Claire_?"

"As it you'd care," Claire spat. "Just listen one, Amarilis Milner, I really don't like you. I might even hate you! Got that?"

"Um… okay…"

Cam and Derrick ended and the three girls entered the booth, their lyrics projected on the screen.

"You need to give it up

Had about enough

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine

I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The boy is mine."

The song felt so much like what was happening. Not to mention, their voices sounded amazing, although they were having a song war. Amarilis was confused. Why did Claire hate her? Besides having Cam, what had she done? Cam… maybe she found out that they were also dating. Ha, that was ridiculous… wasn't it?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! To infinity... and BEYOND!**

**(I'm a nerd :P)**

**God bless**

**xxx  
Amika :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry, I'm such a disappointment! I am so, so sorry. Please forgive me. **

**SOTM: She Don't Like The Lights (Acoustic) by Justin Bieber**

**QOTM: I'm only responsible for what ****I say****, not for what ****you**** understand. -Anonymous**

**'The fool says in his heart, "There is no God." They are corrupt, their deeds are vile, there is no-one who does good.' (Psalm 14:1)**

* * *

**The Milner Estate**

**The Music Room**

**4:51 pm**

They kept rehearsing the song constantly until they got everything right. Mrs Amazon had texted Massie with the rest of the song list. She had chosen all the songs well… all the songs except the solos. Claire and Amarilis were singing solos. Claire's was at the beginning; Amarilis' was at the end.

After a while, Massie and Derrick had to go. Derrick was going for his Grandma's dinner party and Massie was going for a family dinner, which left Claire, Cam and Amarilis. Claire would have gone, but she was waiting for her mom to pick her up.

She was silent the whole time, sending death glares Amarilis' way.

"Um, Claire, did I do anything?"

"Did you do anything?" She stared at her blankly.

"Um, I don't know, I'm asking if _you _if I did anything."

"Well, maybe, I don't know." She muttered something under her breath, but the only thing Amarilis heard was 'stealing'.

Amarilis closed her eyes tightly for a little while, hoping Claire didn't know. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Claire… I don't like the way you keep looking at me."

"How do I look at you?"

"Weirdly… Are you sure I didn't do anything."

"You st—" There was a loud honk from a car horn outside, which broke Claire off. She breathed a huge sigh of relief and hopped off the stool. "Well, I better not keep them waiting," she said, walking toward the door.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" Cam asked.

Claire rolled her ocean-blue eyes and walked out of the door, her high ponytail swishing from one shoulder to another. Amarilis liked the way she walked; she bounced when she walked.

"That was weird," Cam said.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and started descending the stairs.

"Come on, love. I just didn't want her to get suspicious." He raced to behind her and held her waist.

"Promise you love me more?"

He kissed the side of her neck. "Promise."

* * *

**The Park**

**The Gravel Pathway**

**4:34 pm (when Derrick chased Massie)**

"Massie," Derrick called as he chased after her. "Massie, wait up!"

Massie heard him, but she didn't look back. All she wanted to do was to get away from Derrick, from Amarilis, from everything. How could he do such a thing to her? She expected it from Cam – and he was already doing it to Claire – but never from Derrick. Derrick was like her safe haven – she always felt secure whenever she was around him. Now, this. Why, oh, why did her life have to be such a mess?

She continued running, but her foot was caught in a tree root and she tripped and fell on her face. In a flash, Derrick was at her side, pulling her up and dusting off her face, which presumably had dirt all over it.

"Massie," he started, but she interrupted him.

"Don't talk to me. I don't want to talk to you. We have nothing to say to each other."

"Massie, listen to me."

She held out her palm. "I told you, we have _nothing _to say to each other." She began walking away but stopped in her tracks when she heard him say those three words.

"I love you."

_I love you_. Three words. Eight letters. It took all of her willpower not to run into his arms and hug him, never letting go. Those days were gone. Earlier, she had been foolish enough to believe him. If it had been with Dylan or Alicia… or – Gawd forbid – even Kristen, she would have been over it in a second. But it was Amarilis. And she wasn't going to let him get off the hook that easily.

Massie turned around slowly, thinking over her words in her mind. "What, Derrick? Did you honestly think that you could say those words and I'd come running back to you like a lost puppy? Did you? Well, you were far from wrong. I've heard enough from you. If you really loved me, you wouldn't have been kissing Amarilis."

"Mass," he said, running his fingers through his hair.

"It's Massie," she said, turning around. "Only people I trust get to call me Mass."

And with that, she walked away. She heard him calling her, but she tuned him out. There was only one thing on her mind, and that was how she had practically dumped Derrick. Wow. Talk about news. Everyone was buzzing in the hallways earlier in the year that Massie and Derrick could get the award for the most suited couple. But that was all going to have to wait. For now, she and Derrick were through. D-O-N-E.

As she curled up in her bed that night and took out her purple diary, she flipped to a new page and wrote in purple sparkly ink, _Revenge_.

* * *

**The Gregory Household**

**Kristen's Room**

**5:33 pm**

Kristen sighed as she sat on her moderately-sized bed. She was thoroughly and utterly bored. All the other girls were busy, and she had nothing to do. She decided to get some practice done in the field, but before she changed into her jersey, her phone buzzed. It was a birthday present from her aunt. The message was from Griffin.

**Griff: Hey, babe, are you free tomorrow?**

She smiled before she answered, typing really fast, but making no mistakes.

**Kris: Yeah, why? **

**Griff: Wanna go out for dinner?**

**Kris: Sure, what time?**

**Griff: 7:30, I'll pick you up.**

**Kris: I'll be waiting. Love you.**

**Griff: Love you more.**

She smiled some more and put her phone away before changing into her jersey and sneakers. She tied her hair into a bun and jogged all the way to the field. When she got there, she saw a familiar face and smiled.

"Hey, Mari."

The girl who was juggling the ball looked up. "Oh, hello, Kris."

"I can see you're having fun."

"I always play when I want to clear my head."

"You know, you can always talk to me about your problems."

Mari nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

Both girls began playing together, and Kristen forgot all about Massie's warning not to hang out with Mari. They cracked jokes, laughing together until they were as red as tomatoes and almost out of breath. Someone cleared her throat and they both turned around to see Massie glaring at them, Claire and Alicia behind her.

"Kristen," Massie said. "What did I say about hanging out with an LBR?"

"What's that?" Mari asked.

"A loser beyond repair."

"Hey, I'm not—"

"Shut up. Kristen, this has been your final warning. You are O-U-T."

"Massie, you can't do that," Massie protested. She looked at Alicia for help, but she just stared back at her. She looked at Claire instead, who gave her a pitiful look.

"Massie, give her another chance," Claire begged.

"_Kuh-laire_, shut _up _or you're out too."

Claire looked at her with disbelief. "You aren't serious."

"Oh, yes, I am."

"What's gotten into you?" Claire muttered. To Massie, she said, "Well, I guess you have Dylan and Alicia left."

"Humph." Massie turned on her heel and left, Alicia right behind her like a puppy.

"Awww, Claire," Kristen said, giving her a hug. "You didn't have to do that."

"As far as I know," Claire began, "you are my best friend, apart from Layne. So, yeah, I had to."

"See how cool she is?" Kristen said to Mari, who giggled.

"You're not an LBR by the way," Claire assured her. "I love your hair."

* * *

**The Fisher House**

**Cam's Room**

**7:35 pm**

Amarilis rested her head on Cam's lap, careful not to jostle the hair extensions she'd gotten. As Cam caressed her cheek, she wondered why they couldn't be all out, instead of hiding all the time. She didn't like seeing Cam in school all the time and not being able to give him a hug – at least – so she voiced her thoughts to him.

"Cam, I'm tired."

"Of?" he asked absent-mindedly, playing with her pink extension.

"This. I hate hiding the fact that we're together."

"So, what do you suggest we do?"

"Call Claire and tell us to meet us here."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now call her."

After Claire had gotten off the phone with Cam, she went into her closet and picked out a light blue tank top with a pair of black skinny jeans and a deep blue petticoat that matched her gladiators and her nails. She decided not to take her bag with her, and she left her hair to flow, dividing her bangs from her hair with a headband. She swiped her phone off her dresser and stuffed it into her pocket.

Claire stepped cautiously onto the Fisher's doormat and rang the bell. She inhaled deeply while waiting for someone to answer, thinking about talking to Cam and telling him about how she knew he and Amarilis were dating behind her back."

"Hello, may I… oh, it's you again." Mira smiled.

"Hi, can I see Cam, please?"

"Of course, he's upstairs with Ama."

"Oh, okay, thanks."

She raced up the spiral staircase and walked slowly to Cam's room, which was the last one down the hall, on the right. She hesitated before knocking on the door.

"Come in," Cam answered.

She stepped into his room and saw Amarilis lying on his lap. Amarilis got up and greeted Claire, who had stuffed her hands in her pockets to try to keep herself from balling her hands into fists or digging her nails into her palms.

"Claire, we need to talk to you," Cam said.

Claire chuckled and shook her head. "There is nothing to be said. I know everything." She choked on her words and the tears she had been trying to suppress rolled down her cheeks.

"Listen, Claire, I'm sorry," Amarilis said, meaning it. Claire was a sweet girl, and she didn't want to have to this to her, but she loved Cam to death.

"Sorry isn't going to make up for anything. For three years, you guys have been dating behind my back. Do you know how I feel? I feel used. Your mom didn't even know me, Cam. Seriously. Five years, and she thought I was _just _a friend," she all but whispered.

"Did Malise tell you?" Amarilis asked.

"She didn't have to tell me. I was here the day you had your little dinner." She laughed sadly, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "Your mom thought I was some random girl. Thanks a lot for a beautiful relationship, Cam." He flinched.

"Claire, wait." Amarilis stopped Claire as she was about to open the door. "We're sorry, okay, we really are. We didn't want you to find out like that. Will you forgive us?"

"Sure, fine. I'm not angry with you guys; I'm just mad at what you did."

"Oh, okay, so we're friends?"

"Maybe," Claire said. She wiped her tears away. "Bye, Cameron; bye, Marisi." [A/N: Marisi is Amarilis' stage name]

She walked out and Amarilis stared after her in shock. "How did she find out?" she whispered to Cam, but he looked as astonished as she felt.

* * *

**Crap? I know. Boring? I understand. Eh, sue me. I'm still so sorry.**

**Amika :) xxx**


	9. IMPORTANT AN

Hello! I know I haven't updated in a while, but that's because I feel so worthless and out of inspiration. This isn't even a chapter. I think that when I'm ready, I'll just take it down and begin rewriting it. I've already started doing that. I've also created a new account. . . Sorry for the inconvenience, but I don't want to have it up and have you waiting forever for the next chapter.

xoxo amika


End file.
